Databases are computerized data storage and retrieval systems that are organized in any of a number of different manners. A typical manner in which databases are organized is through the storage of data in multiple tables composed of columns and rows. The columns typically identify a category or topic and the rows typically include data pertaining to a particular entity or feature. As an example, the category of a column may be “clients” and each of the rows may identify a particular client. The tables in databases often contain large numbers of uncategorized columns.